typemoonfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Berserker (Học chơi FGO cùng Manga!)
- Manga= }} - Fate/Grand Order ▾= - Stage 1= - Stage 2= - Stage 3= }} }} |jname=バーサーカー |franchise=Fate |appearances=''Fate/Grand Order'' |JPvoice= |gender=Nữ |height=Không rõ |weight=Không rõ }} |type=Anh Linh |source=Truyện kể dân gian |alignment=Trung Lập |attribute=Địa |region=Mỹ, Canada |qualclasses= }} là Servant thuộc trường phái Berserker của Gudako trong series Học chơi FGO cùng Manga!. Cô bé cũng được triệu hổi bởi Fujimaru Ritsuka trong Fate/Grand Order. Thông tin Danh tính Tên thật của Berserker là |ポール・バニヤン|Pōru Baniyan}} – một nhân vật có xuất thân từ truyện kể dân gian và được miêu tả trong những câu chuyện phóng tác thuộc của nước Mỹ. Bunyan là gã tiều phu khỏe mạnh nhất nước Mỹ, sở hữu vóc dáng cao to đến mức tưởng như có thể chạm đến những tầng mây. Bạn đồng hành của Bunyan là con bò đực tên “Babe” - một con vật thuộc Những sinh vật bí ẩn chưa được nhận biết (Unidentified Mysterious Animal - UMA). Sự liều lĩnh cùng thân hình to lớn của cả hai đã tạo ra rất nhiều huyền thoại. Hầu như các vùng địa lý ở Bắc Mỹ chính là kết quả từ các cuộc khai phá của Paul Bunyan, nên theo hướng nào đó, Bunyan chính là người “khai thiên lập địa” Hợp chúng quốc Hoa Kỳ.Fate/Grand Order - All the Statesmen, Chapter 1 Trong rất nhiều cậu chuyện về Paul Bunyan có cả sự kiện “Tạo ra chỉ bằng một quả đấm”, “Tạo ra những mỏ dầu trải dài đến tận Trung Quốc chỉ với một cú đấm”, “Uống một hớp đã cạn nước trong Ngũ Đại Hồ”, “Phá chỉ trong một cuốc”, và “Khai phá núi rừng vùng Trung Tây Hoa Kỳ thành một đồng bằng rộng lớn thông qua việc khai thác gỗ”. Tuy có rất nhiều công trạng trong quá trình “tạo nên” Hoa Kỳ, Paul Bunyan vẫn không đủ điều kiện để trở thành Thần Linh hoặc Anh Linh. Paul được xếp vào Huyễn Linh, vì những câu chuyện về gã chỉ là các truyền thuyết đô thị được truyền tai nhau suốt nhiều năm.Fate/Grand Order - All the Statesmen, Chapter 3 Gã được biết đến rất nhiều trong Kỷ Nguyên Tiên Phong, và phần lớn “huyền thoại về tên khổng lồ và những cuộc khai phá của hắn” đều là sự giả dối được thêu dệt bởi truyền thông thế kỷ 20. Truyền thuyết về Paul là những câu chuyện kể vui của những nhà thám hiểm, là những câu chuyện cười được đăng trên các tạp chí lá cải. Câu chuyện dân gian về người anh hùng Paul Bunyan không khác gì một sự giả dối và nông cạn, đó cũng có thể là lời lý giải tại sao Paul Bunyan không thể trở thành phát huy sức mạnh như trong truyền thuyết khi trở thành một “Anh Linh”. Paul Bunyan có thể được triệu hồi dưới dạng Anh Linh nhờ vào việc Master vô danh để Huyễn Linh nhập vào một cục bột Udon và tắm bùn từ Chén Thánh. Cô nàng cho rằng huyền thoại về Bunyan bao gồm các yếu tố như “truyền thuyết phổ biến về các vị thần sáng tạo ra loài người”, tạo phẩm của một “vị thần nhân tạo mang trong mình các yếu tố thần thoại”, khả năng triệu hồi Paul thành công cao hơn là triệu hồi các vị thần thực sự. Mặc cho sự phổ biến không ngờ tới về truyền thuyết thế giới nội tâm của Bunyan trong thế giới thực, Nữ thần Columbia cho rằng, tuy Paul đủ điều kiện để được lên Anh Linh Tọa, nhưng bởi vì bản chất của Bunyan là "một nhân vật xuất thân từ văn học dân gian nên ngay từ đầu đã không xứng đáng để trở thành một Anh Linh".Fate/Grand Order - All the Statesmen, Chapter 4 Sau khi gỡ bỏ Chén Thánh khỏi người Paul, cô bé đã trở thành một Anh Linh “danh ngôn chính thuận”. Mặc dù Mash Kyrielight giới thiệu Paul là một Anh Linh vừa gia nhập vào hàng ngũ Anh Linh ở Chaldea, Andersen vẫn cho rằng cô bé được gia nhập một cách bất bình thường nhờ vào nghi thức đặc thù của Chaldea mà thôi.Fate/Grand Order - All the Statesmen, Chapter 5 Paul Bunyan là một ngụy thần thoại, nhưng những câu chuyện về Paul vẫn được truyền tai nhau trong thế giới loài người trong suốt 100 năm nay. Không cần biết trong hoàn cảnh nào, không quan tâm mức độ thực hư của nó ra sao, là một truyền thuyết, Paul Bunyan rất được mọi người yêu thích, và những câu chuyện xoay quanh Paul vẫn sẽ tiếp tục được kể cho đến tận mai sau. Hãy để cô bé biết tới những cảm xúc này nhé! Ngoại hình Berserker là một “nhân vật bé gái” khổng lồ. Nguyên nhân vì sao bị đổi giới tính vẫn chưa rõ. Mặc dù ăn mặc chỉn chu hơn Tai Thỏ của Mashu và Servant của Olga, Gudako nói “Sau mỗi lần Linh Cơ Tái Lâm, Berserker của tui sẽ trút bỏ xiêm y từ từ cho đến khi trần như nhộng đấy nhé” Ước chừng chiều cao của cô bé phải hơn 3m, nhưng cũng chỉ là kết quả phỏng đoán chứ chưa được xác nhận. Giống như trong truyền thuyết, bé Paul có một con bò đực màu xanh dương làm bạn đồng hành, thế nhưng, dù bạn có cố gắng quan sát nó cỡ nào, bạn vẫn chỉ thấy nó là một con quái vật mũm mĩm hình cầu mà thôi. Một Sinh vật đáng sợ được đồn đại rất nhiều trong Kỷ Nguyên Tiên Phong của Mỹ, hoặc có thể gọi là một UMA (Unidentified Mysterious Animal – Sinh vật lạ chưa được nhận biết) trong thời điểm hiện tại. Tính cách Bunyan rất yêu con người, và tin rằng sự phát triển của nền văn minh là hạnh phúc của con người, nên cô bé đã không ngừng cải tạo lại các vùng đất vô danh. Nếu đó là vì muốn đảm bảo cho cuộc sống ấm no thịnh vượng cho con người, cô bé sẵn sàng phá hủy những khu vườn xinh đẹp của Mẹ Thiên Nhiên. Có điều, bé Bunyan vẫn chưa ý thức được những gì con người phải trả giá trong tương lai nếu bé cứ tiếp tục phá rừng như thế đâu! Paul là một cô bé rất rạng rỡ, nhưng thiếu đi sự sinh động, ngoan ngoãn, nghe lời và có khuynh hướng kiềm chế sự tự tin nơi bản thân. Ở một khía cạnh khác, cô bé rất dễ xấu hổ và sợ người lạ. Nhưng một khi đã mở lòng, Paul sẽ đối xử với họ rất thân thiện và có một tâm hồn ấm áp. Nhưng dường như sâu thẳm bên trong, Paul còn một mặt khác, cô bé không hoàn toàn “thuần khiết” , vẫn có một tính cách cứng cỏi và kiên quyết tồn tại bên cạnh sự dễ thương và hiền lành. (Cô bé vẫn có thể nói dối, vẫn có thể trêu chọc mọi người, cũng như nói những lời xát muối vào tim, như những người khác). Mặc dù Paul rất thích con người và ước ao được giao tiếp với họ, nhưng sự tự ti và khép kín khiến cho cô bé rất khó để nói chuyện được với mọi người. Cô bé không thể hòa mình vào những cuộc nói chuyện và những cuộc vui. Nguyên nhân dẫn đến sự khép kín này là vì cô bé có cảm giác thiếu an toàn với tất cả mọi người, cũng như sự tự ti. Có lẽ bởi vì có những đặc điểm về tính cách cũng như khả năng của Paul Bunyan, nên khi đến Chaldea, cô bé đã cảm thấy khó chịu vì cảm giác không xứng đáng với danh hiệu Anh Linh. Paul không hề ghét cơ thể khổng lồ được bố mẹ ban cho; tuy nhiên, cô bé lại rất sợ và lo ngại vì nó có thể gây rắc rối cho người khác cũng như biến bản thân Paul thành một mối nguy hại. (Paul lo lắng nó sẽ trở thành một gánh nặng cho môi trường, cả về mặt diện tích cũng như sự tốn kém về mặt tiền của). Từ đó dẫn đến việc trong suy nghĩ của Paul, cô bé sẽ trở thành trở ngại cho mọi thứ mà cô bé quan tâm. Paul cho rằng điều quan trọng nhất là kiểm tra lại sự hữu dụng của bản thân để có thể được mọi người chấp nhận; cô bé sẽ rất vui mừng nếu được giao những vai trò quan trọng như là lao động chính chẳng hạn. (Và điều khiến Paul chính là mong mình sẽ làm một loại máy móc nặng, hoặc một loại phương tiện cỡ lớn, vì nó chứng minh cô bé thật sự rất có ích). Paul là cô bé con rất tinh tế, luôn nghĩ điều quan trọng nhất trên thế giới này là có ích cho mọi người, luôn có những cách nhìn đơn giản nhất trong mọi việc, như loại bỏ những thứ không cần dùng đến hoặc những thứ thừa thãi (Ví dụ, Paul nghĩ nếu tất cả cây trên Trái Đất bị đốn ngã, thì con người sẽ có nhiều đất để sinh sống hơn, đốn gỗ nhiều thì gỗ xẻ sẽ nhiều lên, và tất cả mọi người đều hạnh phúc). Đấy là do tuổi đời còn nhỏ, thiếu kinh nghiệm sống, nếu cho Paul học hỏi thêm về sự phức tạp của thế giới, cách nghĩ của cô bé sẽ khác đi. (Nhưng mà do Paul có kỹ năng Cuồng Hóa, nên chắc cách nghĩ vẫn không khác đi đâu). Bunyan, người đi khai hoang những vùng đất mới vì sự hạnh phúc của mọi người, cô bé không hề chần chừ trong việc phá hủy tự nhiên nhưng lại không cảm thấy vui vẻ gì khi thực hiện việc hủy hoại và xem nó như một nghĩa vụ mà mình phải làm. Ngược lại, cô bé thấy rất vui thì thực thi công việc tạo ra cái gì đó. Paul có những ngón tay khéo léo và sở hữu một trí tưởng tượng phong phú nên cô bé có thể tạo ra được rất nhiều thứ. Paul có thể dõng dạc giới thiệu cách tận dụng tối đa các nguyên liệu thô, thịt, da động vật từ việc đốn gỗ và săn bắt, nên mọi thứ đều có thể được sử dụng một cách hiệu quả. Trong các trận chiến, cô bé luôn chăm chỉ thu thập các nguyên liệu thô rơi từ kẻ thù. Con bò đực Babe là một sự hiện diện bí ẩn bên cạnh Paul, có thể nó là một trong những Bảo Khí của cô bé. Paul rất yêu mến Babe, hiện tại cô bé xem Babe như một con thú cưng hơn là một người bạn, hoặc chỉ đơn thuần là một sinh vật còn sống (nhưng biết đâu khi lớn lên, Paul sẽ cảm nhận nhiều hơn về tình bạn chăng?). Có vẻ Paul cũng đặt ra một tiêu chuẩn về ưu và khuyết điểm đối với sự “hữu dụng” của các loài động vật, nên cách đối xử của cô bé với chúng khá là khác. Paul không có đam mê trong việc săn bắt động vật. Chỉ cần một con vật nhỏ nhắn và đáng yêu cũng đủ làm trái tim cô bé tan chảy. Paul rất thẳng thắn đối với những người cùng vai vế. Nhưng đối với những người “bề trên”, cô bé sẽ khá rụt rè và dùng từ ngữ lịch sự với họ. Vì coi master như người trong gia đình nên cách nói chuyện của Paul cũng rất cởi mở, bình thường dịu dàng, nhưng giận lên thì cũng hay nói những lời thô lỗ. Cũng có giả thiết cho rằng, Tiều phu Quebec chính là nguyên bản cho câu chuyện của Paul, nên cô bé đôi khi hay dùng tiếng Pháp (tất nhiên là chỉ những từ đơn giản thôi). Paul gọi Babe theo tiếng Pháp, Bebe. Ma lực của Paul khá thấp nên Master luôn phải chuẩn bị một lượng ma lực lớn để bù vào. Vì sợ đói, Paul ăn cực kỳ nhiều (nhưng tất nhiên là nó chỉ bù đắp được một phần ma lực thôi). Cô bé rất nhạy cảm với nhiệt độ cao vì xuất thân từ xứ lạnh và cơ thể thì luôn sản xuất một lượng nhiệt khổng lồ. Bởi vì còn nhỏ nên Paul không cảm thấy xấu hổ khi ăn mặc thiếu vải.Fate/Grand Order material V - Paul Bunyan Thái độ đối với Master Paul nghĩ ngợi rất nhiều về sự hữu dụng của một ai đó. Cô bé rất thần tượng Master của mình, đó là những tình cảm và sự ngưỡng mộ dành cho một người anh/chị. Ngay cả khi nhận thức được đó là một mối quan hệ không thể kiềm chế, cô bé vẫn luôn kiềm nén và không thể đưa ra được ý kiến cá nhân. Về cơ bản thì cô bé rất mực tuân theo mệnh lệnh như một nghĩa vụ vốn có. Cô bé rất ít khi tự ý hành động, trừ khi liên quan đến mong muốn của bản thân (ví dụ như cơn đói chẳng hạn). Mối quan hệ với những nhân vật khác Andersen, Nursery Rhyme :Cô bé rất lo lắng không biết những tác giả chuyên viết truyện cổ tích sẽ đánh giá như thế nào về cậu chuyện của mình, và liệu nó có giá trị gì đó trong những cậu chuyện đó không. Altera :Với vai trò là một người tạo nên một nền văn hóa, Paul rất sợ hãi câu nói “Hủy diệt nền văn minh” của Altera. Tuy nhiên, bởi vì cách nghĩ “hủy diệt là một phần của sáng tạo”, có lẽ là cùng một kiểu chăng… ví dụ như mối quan tâm mà cô bé đang che giấu? Hessian Lobo :Cơn thịnh nộ của một con vật bị ngược đãi bởi loài người khiến Paul cảm thấy hơi tội lỗi khi Hessian Lobo đứng trước mặt cô bé. Vai trò Học chơi FGO cùng Manga! Paul Bunyan là một trong số những Anh Linh được Master Vô danh (Gudako) tạo ra từ bột udon và bùn Chén Thánh. Paul đã giết sạch tất cả những Anh Linh được cử đến chơi đùa với mình, nhưng cuối cùng cô bé cũng có thể làm bạn với Jack the Ripper và Nursery Rhyme.Learn More with Manga! FGO Fate/Grand Order All the Statesmen! ~Learn With Manga Records of the American Frontier~ Khả năng Berserker đã phô diễn khả năng đập và nuốt các Anh Linh bình thường khác chỉ bằng sức mạnh vật lý của riêng mình. Cô bé rất hay ở cùng với người bạn của mình, chú bò xanh Babe. Paul dùng Babe như một vật cưỡi và sử dụng nó để tấn công kẻ thù.Fate/Grand Order - Paul Bunyan, Animations Có thể thấy trong Linh Cơ Tái Lâm thứ 4 của Paul, Babe được thừa hưởng kỹ năng Khuếch Trương của Paul, có thể biến lớn hoặc thu nhỏ theo kích cỡ để phù hợp với cô bé. Kỹ năng trường phái của Paul là Cuồng Hóa (Hạng D) và Mở Rộng Linh Cơ (Hạng D). Kỹ năng cá nhân gồm: Những Người Bạn Vui Nhộn (Hạng A), Hồ Súp Đậu (A) và Bão Bỏng Ngô (Hạng B). Bảo Khí của Paul gồm Chuyến Đi Tử Thần Đến Winconsin và Cuộc Khai Phá Ngoạn Mục. Babe cũng được tính là Bảo Khí bí ẩn của Paul. Chưa rõ khả năng của Chuyến đi tử thần đến Winconsin là gì, ngoài việc triệu hồi một chiếc cưa màu hồng.Học chơi FGO cùng Manga!, Chapter 83 Tham khảo en:Berserker_(Learn_with_Manga!_FGO) Thể_loại:Servant trường phái Berserker Thể_loại:Nhân vật Fate/Grand Order Thể_loại:Anh Linh chuyển giới tính Thể_loại:Huyễn Linh Thể_loại:Anh Linh nước Mỹ